Hurricane of Dreams
by FloranceElizabeth
Summary: Summary- When a freak-hurricane hit PCA and sends everyone fleeing the site, there’s only one place big enough for 8 teenagers and has enough security to keep an eye on them: The Reese Mansion.


Summary- When a freak-hurricane hit PCA and sends everyone fleeing the site, there's only one place big enough for 8 teenagers and has enough security to keep an eye on them: The Reese Mansion.

Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101, Las Vegas, New York, Excalibur, PCA, or anything I might mention later (aka Broadway, brand names, certain plays, musicals, songs, stores, Park Avenue, restaurants, etc.) 

Logan held a weeping Quinn in his arms, her hair was matted and her face was dirty. Rubbish surrounded them and glass was shattered everywhere. Logan had a cut on his arm and Quinn's ribs were turning purple. Water pooled around the couple and soaked them both to the bone. Palm trees were lying, broke and bare, on the cement. Just when he thought that they might be the only one's living in the scattered bodies, something moved. Chase weakly lifted his head, Zoey was about ten feet away from him.

"Zoey," he croaked, his face was cut up pretty badly and he couldn't move his leg. A groan erupted from the mass of blonde hair.

"Chase… help." Zoey cried. Chase drug himself over to Zoey. There was an unexplainable pain in her right arm.

Vince had some how managed to make his way across the ruins of the campus carrying Lola's dead weight in his arms.

"Her, her pulse is weak… she might not make it!" Vince, who had mustered all his strength, yelled. Quinn's sobs increased and she held onto Logan tighter.

Lisa was in the distance, pulling Michael to the group. Vince sat Lola down gently on the ground and helped Lisa with Michael.

"Logan, are we going to die?" Quinn asked.

"No, we're not going to die, I promise. Now tell me what hurts." Logan said worriedly.

"My ribs hurt like hell… I think my wrist might be broke, and my ankle stings." Quinn sobbed. Logan lifted her angle and noted the deep cut on her outer ankle. He leaned over to Lola and checked her pulse… it was growing weaker. Right when everyone thought there was no hope, sirens echoed over the ruins. Ambulance after ambulance after ambulance pulled up to the site. Logan and Lisa began to scream for help as soon as the sirens stopped blaring. 10 medics raced toward them, emergency bags in hand. One of them took Lola to the nearest ambulance, soon Michael joined her. Before long Vince and Lisa were in the ambulance with them and it was speeding toward the closest hospital. Another medic looked Zoey over, while a different medic inspected Chase. A medic walked over to Logan and Quinn, they lifted Quinn out of Logan's arms and carried her toward an ambulance.

"No, Logan! Don't leave me!" Quinn screamed, still sobbing.

"Quinn, it'll be fine, they're going to help you." Logan replied; he himself was holding back tears at the sight of his girlfriend being carried away in the arms of a paramedic.

"Come with me! I need you… please!" she begged. He tried to stand up, but the paramedic wouldn't let him… she was still screaming for him.

_Flashback- _

_The wind stopped, everything was silent, Logan saw Quinn outside, looking for him… and that's when he saw it: the swirling hell hole that would send her fleeing in terror._

"_Quinn… hurry!" he screamed from his place in the cove between buildings. She just stood there staring blankly at the hurricane headed directly toward her. _

"_Logan!" Quinn screamed in fear. He ran from his place in the cove, he grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards into the shrubs. He threw himself on her and held on to the exposed roots of a nearby oak for _

_dear life. The hurricane swerved and hit the building next to them. Rain pounded relentlessly on them. The winds threw Logan away from Quinn. Somehow a piece of a tree trunk landed on Quinn torso, she screamed for Logan, but he couldn't fight the wind. As the wind blew Quinn farther away from Logan, she landed funny and heard the bones in her wrist crack. _

_End of Flashback_

Quinn was a good hundred feet away by now and still screaming for him. Logan tried to get up again, but the medic stopped him.

"Will you stop moving? You're going to make me redo the stitches!" The medic said exasperated.

"She needs me… I have to be with her." Logan said.

"She's in good hands… she'll be fine." The medic told Logan. Quinn's screamed had subsided and now she was just sobbing uncontrollably. After a few minutes the medic who was with Quinn came back to Logan, Zoey, and Chase.

"We're going to have to take her to the hospital… her ribs might be broken, her wrist is broken for sure, and we stitched up her ankle. Which one of you is Logan?" The medic asked… well more like grumbled the last part.

"I think he is," The medic who was stitching Logan's leg said.

"She's asked for him… can he go?" The first medic asked the second.

"Yeah, I think so…," the second medic said helping Logan up. Logan limped over to the first medic who helped him into the ambulance.

"Logan… you're, you're here! They let you come!" Quinn said, her tears stopping and a smile playing at her lips. Logan leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

"What's wrong with me?" Quinn asked quietly as the ambulance turned on the sirens and pulled away from the scene.

"The paramedic said your ribs might be broken, your wrist is broken for sure, and they had to stitch up your ankle." Logan said stroking her knuckles.

"Yea, I know they stitched up my ankle… what about you?" Quinn asked looking him over.

"They had to stitch my leg, I have a few scratches and bruises, but other than that I got lucky." Logan said, "How bad do your ribs look?"

"I don't know, take a look for yourself." Quinn said motioning to the hem of her shirt. He looked at her as if to say 'Are you sure?' and she simply nodded. He reached down and gently pulled up her shirt. Her torso was swollen and turning a deep purple. His eyes welled up with tears at the sight of her lying on the cot in the ambulance with her shirt hem lifted to the bottom off her bra and her torso turning colors he never imagined her pale skin could.

"Logan, are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"No," he admitted.

"What's wrong are you hurt?" Quinn asked trying to sit up and look at him, wincing with pain. He laid her back down on the cot.

"I'm not hurt, it's just looking at you like this… look at me; I've gone soft." He said with a watery smirk.

"Not soft just whipped." Quinn said jokingly.

"Yep, I'm whipped… I love you Quinn." He said with all seriousness.

"I love you too Logan, I always have." She said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Within a week everyone was out of the hospital. Quinn's ribs were indeed broken along with her wrist, Zoey's arm, Chase's leg, and Vince's nose. Lola had been in intensive care for a couple days and Michael had gone into a coma for a few hours the day after the hurricane. Logan hadn't been in the hospital, except for him staying by Quinn's bed-side.

"So, we're finally going home." Zoey said numbly.

"We've spent every school year together… and now we may not ever see each other again." Quinn said, tear prickling down her cheeks.

"We'll see each other again, I promise." Logan said kissing her. Lola looked up at Vince from his arms; she had tears running down her cheeks. Chase and Zoey were lagging behind due to Chase being on crutches, but could see clearly Logan's ride was outside.

"Do you really have to go now?" Quinn asked quietly, holding on to him a tightly as she could with a broken wrist.

"I wish I didn't," he said looking her in the eyes, "but I do." She kissed him passionately and reluctantly let him go to say goodbye to everyone else. Before he got in the car he kissed her one more time.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she choked out wrapping her good arm around his neck and hugging him tightly. She didn't want to let go, but she knew she had to. She kissed him deeply and let him go. As he got in the limo he looked back at her and got in. Quinn sat down on the nearest bench and broke down.

"He's gone…," she croaked numbly through sobs. She looked up and the limo was still sitting there in the parking lot.

"I'll never see him again!" she wailed.

"I wouldn't say, never," Zoey said with a laugh.

"Zoey, how can you laugh at a time like this… look at her, she's broken… not pun intended." Chase said, but grinned when Zoey pointed to Logan running up to the group. Quinn's head was buried in her hands and everyone was grinning wildly around her.

"Hey babe, why so sad," Logan asked with a grin. Quinn head shot up at the sound of his voice.

"Logan, we just said goodbye, why are you here?" she asked sadly.

"Because you're coming with me." He said like it was obvious.

"What?" she asked.

"You're all coming with me… my dad talked to your parents and they said you could live with me in the mansion, it's got enough room and we can stay together for the rest of high school!" Logan said excitedly, he looked like a little kid.

"If you're joking I'm going to kick your ass!" Quinn said warningly.

"I'm not joking, now come on lets go!" He said with a laugh. Quinn stood up slowly, careful not to hurt her ribs, and kissed him passionately.

"Okay, so now I know who's not getting a room." A man said from behind Logan with a chuckle. They couple broke apart and blushed.

"Dad, uh… hi," Logan offered embarrassed.

"Hello Logan… and you must be Finn?" Mr. Reese asked.

"Quinn, dad, her name is _Quinn_." Logan said exasperatedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must be Quinn." Mr. Reese replied extending his hand.

"Yeah, we've met… I spent spring break with you, for the reality show…," Quinn said.

"Oh yes that's right…," Mr. Reese said. Mr. Reese introduced himself to Lisa, Lola, and Vince.

"Well, we better get going; we have a long trip ahead of us." Mr. Reese said with a smile toward the group.

Night fall came quickly, everyone was getting tired. The limo was spacious enough for everyone to spread out, but they didn't. Logan laid down on one of the leather seats and pulled Quinn down on top of him.

"You're comfy." Quinn said with a giggle.

"You're not half-bad yourself." He replied kissing her shoulder.

"Get a room," Lola mumbled from her place in Vince's lap.

"I'd rather they didn't." Mr. Reese called from front seat of the limo.

"We'll be arriving at the hotel in 10 minutes." The driver said.

"Where are we staying?" Zoey asked Logan.

"It's in Vegas, I think its Excalibur." Logan said and resumed kissing Quinn's shoulder.

"The castle," Lisa asked.

"Yes, the castle." Mr. Reese said noticing his son was a little too busy to talk, "Logan, maybe you should stop before she gets a hickey on her shoulder." Logan blushed and sat up with her in his lap. The limo slowed and came to a halt in front of Excalibur.

Mr. Reese handed everyone room keys. Logan was rooming with Quinn, Chase was rooming with Zoey, Lisa was rooming with Lola, and Vince was rooming with Michael. Mr. Reese figured nothing could happen with Quinn's ribs broken, Chase's leg broken, and Zoey's arm broken… plus he would be staying with Quinn and Logan.

"Dad, there's only two beds!" Logan complained.

"Yes I know, one for Quinn and one for us." Mr. Reese replied.

"Okay, I am _not_ going to share a bed with you… especially in front of my girlfriend." Logan said annoyed.

"It's either that or the couch." Mr. Reese said seriously.

"Then the couch it is." Logan said grabbing a pillow off one of the beds and putting it on the couch. Quinn sighed, he was such a stubborn ass, but she loved him anyway. Quinn opened the duffle bag her parents had brought to her in the hospital and pulled out a pair of shorts and tank top. She put on the shorts, but the top was too tight, so Logan gave her one of his t-shirts.

"Now doesn't my baby look good," Logan said with a smirk when she came out of the bathroom. She walked over to him and kissed him quickly.

"You don't look half bad either." She said looking him over; he was in loose fit black night clothes pants.

"Well, we better turn in, night Logan, I love you." She said before giving him another kiss and lying down in bed.

"Night Quinn, love you too." Logan said before lying down on the couch.

The room was silent for the first two hours, until…

"Logan, Logan, don't leave me." Quinn moaned into her pillow. Her body began to thrash violently; she broke into a cold sweat, still moaning for Logan.

"Quinn, baby wake up, I'm here." Logan said getting up from the couch and walking over to her. She didn't stop moaning… finally she screamed and sent Mr. Reese fleeing to his feet. He flipped on the light and walked over to Quinn.

"Is she okay?" Mr. Reese asked.

"No, dad, she's traumatized. When they paramedics were trying to take her to the ambulance she wouldn't stop screaming, she thinks I'm gonna leave her…," Logan said shaking her awake gently. By the time Logan had woke her up she had tears streaming down her face.

"Logan, you're okay… I… I had a nightmare, you died… I tried to save you." She sobbed, "I feel like a baby, it's stupid, but it was so real."

"Quinn, it's not stupid, look at what happened last week, you have every right to be scared." Logan said wiping her tears away with his thumb. Mr. Reese stood there looking at his 16 year old son comfort Quinn, he argued with himself in his head for a while before clearing his throat. He walked over to the couch and put the pillow at the head of the bed next to Quinn.

"Goodnight son, Miss. Pensky." Mr. Reese said before lying back down. Logan smiled at him father and thanked him before climbing into bed next to Quinn. Mr. Reese shut off the light and they all fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning the phone rang at exactly 6 o'clock in the morning, Logan silently cursed wake up calls. Quinn groaned as Logan helped her up, out of the bed.

"Okay, we're leaving in an hour." Mr. Reese said coming out of the bathroom tying his tie and leaving to tell the others.

"So, we're alone for at least 10 minutes." Logan said raising his eyebrows suggestively. Quinn giggled as she walked over to him and kissed his hotly. His kissed her neck and ran his hand up and down her good arm, playing with her fingers. They broke apart when they heard the clicking of the door. Quinn grabbed one of Logan's shirts and her duffle bag. She emerged with Logan's PCA wrestling jersey on, a pair of denim Capri pants, and purple and blue plaid slip ons.

"You look so sexy in my clothes." Logan whispered in her ear as she walked out of the bathroom. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay you two…," Mr. Reese warned. Quinn made her and Logan's bed silently. Mr. Reese only broke the silence when he heard the bathroom door lock and the shower turn on.

"You really like my son, don't you?" he asked.

"You could say that…," Quinn said placing the pillows at the head of the bed.

"He likes you too… its really surprising," he replied, "not the fact that he likes you, but the way he treats you."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or insult?" she asked slowly.

"You can choose… how long have you two been dating?" He questioned while putting his cell phone in his breast-pocket.

"6 months… well, 6 in two weeks." She said with a smile as she folded Logan's jeans that were tossed on the floor.

"Impressive… what'd you do to him?" Mr. Reese said with a chuckle.

"Excuse me?" She replied, she couldn't tell if she should be amused or offended.

"It's just that he has never dated a girl for more than 6 week let alone 6 months." He scoffed.

"Oh…," She said quietly. Mr. Reese opened his mouth to say something else but quickly closed it when he heard the shower turn off. The door unlocked and out came Logan… in just a towel.

"Logan, what are you doing?" His father snapped as Logan's towel slipped lower on his waist.

"I forgot my clothes." Logan said pulling the towel back up.

"Well, you wore clothes in there didn't you?" he father asked angrily.

"They were on the rack above the toilet, the lid was open, someone bumped into the wall out in the hallway, knock the rack over, I grabbed the rack before it fell, but my clothes were already in the toilet." Logan explained as he grabbed his clothes and headed back to the bathroom to change.

Everyone piled into the limo one by one. Quinn had a bright smile on her face, causing everyone to wonder why. Her phone vibrated and she flipped it open, reading the text message quickly.

_From: Lola_

_What are you so happy about? Get some 'quality time' with Logan?_

_From: Zoey_

_You seem happy… did you do what I think you did? _

_From: Lisa_

_Smile much? Lol_

_To: Lola_

_I saw Logan in a towel today… it was so funny cause his dad practically ripped his head off. _

_To: Zoey _

_No… not yet, I'm waiting till the anniversary for that one. _

_To: Lisa _

_Lol, just having a good day_

Zoey squealed at the sight of the text, she couldn't believe Logan hadn't tried it yet. Lola couldn't have but giggle at how happy Quinn was.

"So, baby, what are you so happy about?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Just happy I get to stay with you." Quinn said.

"You know, our 6 month anniversary is in two weeks." He said kissing her temple.

"Yep, got anything special planned?" she asked nervously.

"Not yet… what do you wanna do?" He replied rubbing her arm.

"How about I plan this one," she suggested.

"Are you sure?" He answered.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." She said, but mumbled the last part to where he couldn't hear it, "Lots, and lots of fun."

Three days later-

"Oh my god, your house is huge!" Lola exclaimed as they pulled up to the New York mansion.

"Our house," Mr. Reese said from the front seat, "as long as you are staying here it's your house too."

Quinn smiled over at Logan; she couldn't believe this was home. It was beautiful and what made it better was that she and Logan would be there together.

"So you two gonna be sharing a room?" Vince whispered to the pair.

"Yeah, they are." Mr. Reese said from the front seat to everyone's surprise.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You have to, remember last night?" Mr. Reese explained. The limo came to a halt and someone came rushing out of the house. The door to the limo was flung open and a red-haired woman popped her head in.

"Logan, honey you're home! Are you hurt? What happened exactly?" the woman said.

"Mom, I'm fine," Logan said helping Quinn out of the limo.

"You must be Quinndelyn, I'm Logan's mother, but you can call me Tina." Mrs. Reese said.

"Nice to meet you… um, all my friends call me Quinn." Quinn said with a smile. Everyone else climbed out of the limo tiredly.

"I'll get Chauncey to get all your bags." Mrs. Reese said.

"Honey, they were in a hurricane, all they have is a duffle bag or a backpack… maybe." Mr. Reese said to his wife.

"Oh, well maybe we should have Chauncey show them their rooms." Mrs. Reese offered as she waved the butler over, "Chauncey, show our guests to their rooms please." The butler nodded and told the teens to follow him.

"Mr. Logan, you will be in the same room as before." Chauncey said motioning to a door, "Miss Quinndelyn, you will be in the room next Mr. Logan."

"Thank you Chauncey, but you can call me Quinn." She said. The butler simply nodded. Logan opened the door for Quinn.

"I thought your dad said we'd be sharing a room?" she asked.

"We will, at night, but you still get your own room." He said motioning to a door; Quinn looked confusedly at him as she opened the door.

"Welcome home Quinn." Logan said from behind her. She walked through the door and gasped. The room was painted blue, the floor was marble with a pink carpet under the dark oak bed. Logan smiled as he opened the closet door and pulled out a large picture.

"Hey Quinn, this going to be an anniversary present, but I thought you might like it." Logan said handing her the picture.

"Einstein… where did you get it?" she asked.

"I bought it on e-bay." Logan said like it was nothing. Quinn propped the picture up next to the bed, and kissed him passionately. He kissed her with everything he had. She moaned into his mouth and grabbed the back of his neck. She deepened the kiss. He put his hands on her hips pulled her as close as he could without hurting her ribs. She broke away from the kiss, sat on the bed, and broke into tears.

"Quinn, did I hurt you… I'm sorry…," He said.

"No, you didn't do anything… it's just I love you so much…," she said, but was cut off.

"I love you too baby." He said.

"I'm to broken to love you." She sobbed.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" he asked worried.

"Oh god no, I mean _love_ you." Quinn said with a giggle.

"That can wait, I love you just the way you are." He said stroking her hand.

"I can't makeout with you, I can't dance with you, and I can't even lye on my freaking side!" she sobbed uncontrollably.

"You're not going to be broken forever and even if you we would make it work." He replied kissing her lips.

"But that doesn't help now!" she said.


End file.
